


Like Magic

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Farmer Daichi, Lots of side pairings, Magic, Multi, Pack Family, Werewolves, Witches, an abundance of chicken love, awkward courting, plant witch Yachi, side pairing: FukuKyou, side pairing: MoniIke, side pairing: OiMatsu, side pairing: SuguSuga, side pairing: TsukkiYama, side pairing: platonically affectionate TsukkiYamaYachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: A new town means a new beginning. New beginnings are terrifying and Hitoka is thelastperson anyone expects to leave the comfort of home and friends just to settle down in a tiny town where she knows practically, well, no one.But sheisthe person to make that leap. It's a new town with new people and a slew of new opportunities and chances for Hitoka. It's scary and it's overwhelming and it's enough to make one's head spin- even with the careful planning she's made.Lucky for her, though, there's a crew of friendly (and somewhat furry) farmers around to make the move a little less scary and a lot more interesting.





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Watch for ever changing tags and enjoy this shameless indulgence of a fic. Updates will be slow (sorry)

“Yacchan, what’s this?”

Hitoka blinks at the sound of Tadashi’s voice and stretches her arms high above her head before padding over to him. She has to pick her way through boxes to reach him and she _really_ can’t wait until moving is over with.

The disorder makes her so nervous.

She finds Tadashi in front of her fridge- the door open and his face puzzled as he holds up a half-empty jar filled with a neon yellow sludge dotted with irregular bits of purple. Hitoka’s eyes immediately widen and she feels herself pale, heart pounding when Tadashi looks over at her for an answer.

“It’s, um, it’s,” she squeaks, too nervous and too annoyed with herself for forgetting to hide that failed experiment away before Tadashi came over. “I, um, I was trying to make slime! Like- like from tumblr? I think I messed it up…”

She laughs nervously after and she’s _so_ lucky that Tadashi seems to mistake it for embarrassment. (Well, she is a little embarrassed he found it, but she’s much more terrified of any secrets being spilled.) He just hums and nods before sticking it back in the fridge again in favor of grabbing a bottle of water instead.

“You’ll get it next time,” he tells her, encouraging and with a small smile.

_Hopefully_. She really wants to find a new way to make a luck potion without having to grind up a jackalope’s paw.

Hitoka smiles back at Tadashi and hopes it’s settled into something normal, nods at him before turning and placing a hand to her still too quickly beating heart.

She needs to be more careful.

“Is Kei still helping tomorrow?” Hitoka asks over her shoulder, pitching her voice just a little louder so Tadashi can hear her from the other room.

“Of course,” Tadashi calls back. There’s the sound of footsteps and Hitoka glances up to find him leaning against the doorway. He eyes her and Hitoka blinks at the worry in his gaze, ducks her head because it makes her uncomfortable. “…are you really sure about this?”

She thinks so. She’s not cut out for the stress of university and now that her mother…now that her mother isn’t around, there’s not the _pressure_ for it. This will be easier and this is what she wants and…

Hitoka closes her eyes at the guilt resting in her stomach, tries to swallow back the bitterness in her throat that she’s _mortified_ over.

She shouldn’t feel relieved that she doesn’t have to go to school now that her mother is…gone.

She’s a terrible person for that.

“Hitoka?”

Hitoka swallows, again, and takes a little breath to compose herself before looking at Tadashi with a small smile. She nods at him before looking away and hopes that’s she convincing enough that he won’t push.

She couldn’t bear it if he did.

“Of course I’m sure,” she tells him, packing another knick knack into a box. “I’ve always wanted my own shop and the place I found is really nice- perfect, actually. It was abandoned for a little while, so the rent on it is pretty affordable.”

(It was abandoned because of a small infestation of whiny hunger spirits, but Hitoka was able to handle it. Though it _did_ almost give her a heart attack. She is _not_ cut out for banishment and spirit dealings.)

“I know that, Yacchan,” Tadashi tells her, walking closer. When she doesn’t look up at him, he plops down on the floor beside her. “But it’s still…I don’t know. You’re young. Starting a business right now is scary, isn’t it? If you went to uni with Tsukki and me at least you would have a dorm and stuff…”

“There is a very nice flat above the shop,” Hitoka tells him firmly. She’s used to arguing about this and holding up her side; she’s had a lot of practice doing it with herself late at night. “And university is just as stressful. Maybe even more. You two have been so _stressed_ since starting. And I…I have mom’s money to help…and there won’t be _loans_ to pay back and…and I want to do this.”

She says the last bit softly, maybe selfishly, and feels her eyes prick with sudden tears. They’re easy to blink away and it’s easy to forget them when she hears Tadashi sigh before reaching over to pat her knee.

“I still wish you were gonna be closer to us,” Tadashi mumbles to her. “It’s gonna suck not seeing you.”

It really is.

Hitoka presses her lips together and has to try to fight off tears _again_. She’s already cried so many times over the fear of being lonely in a new place and she’s really, _really_ not ready for her and Tadashi to start saying goodbyes just yet.

“It- it is,” Hitoka admits quietly. “But- but it’s not too far from where you’re going to university and it’ll, um- it’ll be like a vacation for you two! Away from the city and into the country!”

Tadashi gives a snort that’s just a little wet and Hitoka weakens, letting herself move to lean against him and squeeze his hand.

“There’s a really nice natural hot springs just outside the town,” Hitoka tells him softly, going over all the positives to help ease the sting of parting. “And it’s close…ish to the beach. I was looking up festivals the town holds and they seem really fun…you could visit on breaks. Or I can come visit you…”

Tadashi whines and Hitoka bites her lip in an effort to keep from whining with him. His head turns and she sniffles when his lips find her hair, when he squeezes her hand.

“We’ll make it work,” he mumbles. “Tsukki can’t live too long without your strawberry pie.”

Hitoka giggles, maybe just a little weak and maybe just a little teary, and Tadashi kisses her hair again, pats at her knee.

“We should finish packing,” Tadashi tells her with a sigh after a few moments of silence. “It’s a long drive.”

Hitoka nods and pulls away from Tadashi, slowly begins to start packing her life away again.

* * *

“Yachi, if you don’t stop twitching I’m going to pull over and force you to take a sedative.”

Hitoka flushes at Kei’s dry annoyance and wrings her hands together, nervous and vaguely embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she apologizes. “I’m just…antsy. I keep worrying if I’ve overlooked anything.”

“Yacchan, we were there with you through the whole process,” Tadashi tells her, patting her knee. “You double checked, triple checked, _quadruple_ checked everything was in order.”

“I _know_ ,” Hitoka tells him, just a little whiny. “But I’m still _nervous_.”

“You’ve been plotting this for over a year,” Kei cuts in, scowling when a light turns red. “Actively, at least. You’ve been planning this since you were, what? Twelve?”

Hitoka flushes just a bit more and leans against Tadashi, takes his hand and anxiously begins playing with his fingers.

“Just about…” she mumbles, quiet guilt flicking through her. Her mother never really knew about it and Hitoka still wonders if she should have given it up and focused on school before…before…

Hitoka shakes her thoughts away and tangles her fingers through Tadashi’s, tries to feel more confident about the move. She _has_ been actively working on this for over a year now. Everything is in place and all she really needs to do is put her new home and shop in order when she gets there. She _could_ have probably gotten the shop taken care of earlier, but travelling so much would be a drain on her bank account and…

Hitoka sighs quietly and tries not to second guess herself.

Again.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay a few days to help?” Tadashi asks, thumb running over the back of her knuckles. “It’s going to be a lot of work for just you.”

Hitoka shakes her head and closes her eyes, tries to ignore how her heart aches at how sweet he is. She wishes she could pull her feet up into the seat, but then she would be taking up too much room.

Maybe they should take a rest soon…

“I can handle it,” she mumbles to him. “The workers have everything fixed with the shelving and stuff and all I have to really do is paint the walls, clean, and put everything in its place. It won’t be too bad.”

She needs to set up wards, too. She had made temporary ones when she first got the place and has refreshed them with each visit, but something more permanent and strong is in order. The greenhouses should be alright- she hopes- but maybe she should try to improve those as well. She keeps having random anxieties of someone messing with her stock or animals getting into it and, oh _god_ , maybe she should text Ikejiri and ask him if he’s been to take care of her plants yet. It would be _just_ her luck if something went wrong the day she’s supposed to permanently arrive.

“We could still stay,” Tadashi presses, just a bit. “It’ll be lonely adjusting.”

“I…” Hitoka sighs and trails off before she can give in, shaking her head and then tilting it up to offer him a grateful smile. He really is good to her- both him and Kei- and she wishes she knew how to pay him back for his friendship.

“I’ll be okay,” she continues on, trying to sound confident. “I already know people in town and everyone else seems really nice.”

Kei clicks his tongue and Hitoka peeks over at him, finds that skepticism is all over his face. He’s worried about her, she thinks, and it’s something that has her cheeks flushing pink.

It’s easier dealing with Tadashi’s worry. Kei’s care is flustering since it’s shown so _rarely_.

“The farmer- the one that’s been watching over my plants and tending to them for me- told me he could introduce me to more people,” Hitoka presses on in a mumble. “I think he wants to invite me to a dinner and introduce me to some of his workers? It could be nice, I think. I know a few of them are interested in selling wares in my shop space and I think that could be good? I know I’ll have plants and salves and stuff and I’ll be selling a few books and things, but it could be nice not having all the stock be on me? And I think-”

“You’re babbling, Yacchan,” Tadashi cuts in, gently and with a chuckle. Hitoka lets out an apologetic noise and Tadashi squeezes her hand with a hum. “It’s okay. Just…breathe. You can talk through it.”

Oh, he’s _much_ too good to her.

Hitoka hesitates, uncertain, and Tadashi pointedly runs his thumb over his knuckles. Both he and Kei stay quiet and, finally, Hitoka allows herself to begin to ramble again.

She’ll be fine, she thinks as they travel further and further away from home. She’ll be fine.

* * *

“This is literally the cutest fucking shop I have ever seen.”

Hitoka puffs up proudly and beams at Tadashi, beams toward her shop. It really is cute- well, the store front is anyway- and she adores it and she is _so glad_ that Tadashi likes it. The look on Kei’s face makes her believe that he thinks it’s a little too homey, but _he’s_ a tiny bit of a snob over certain things.

That’s okay. The main thing is that _she_ likes it. The workers did _such_ a good job restoring the store front and she is still so, so pleased- even if her bank account is that much lighter now.

“Those stairs lead to your apartment?” Kei asks, pointing a finger to the side of the building.

Hitoka nods and she fiddles with her keys, glancing over the steps and then at the shop’s door. The steps could probably use a new stain, she thinks, and she’s feeling anxious to start carving runes into her door front.

“You can get up to it through the shop too,” she informs him. “I was thinking that we could carry the stuff through there? The stairs in the shop don’t have a turn so it should be easier…”

Kei nods and they all turn to look at the moving van, then at each other.

None of them _really_ want to begin carrying heavy boxes up a flight of stairs.

Plus a mattress. And a box spring. And a headboard. And a few bookshelves. And a table. And, goodness, _so_ many things.

Hitoka is happy she decided to sell some of her furniture instead of taking it all with her. She misses them, yes, but they’re replaceable and she doesn’t think she could handle _two_ moving trips.

“...why don’t we get something to eat first?” she suggests. She’s starting to feel a tiny bit hungry and she knows the boys can _always_ grab a bite. “There’s a nice little diner down the road. We can stretch our legs and get burgers and fries?”

There’s an immediate nod of happy agreement from the both of them and Hitoka smiles her pleasure, loops her arms through one of each of her friends and begins pulling them along.

“The lady that runs it wants to sells jams in my shop,” Hitoka tells them, smiling even more. If she weren’t walking, she might wiggle her toes in excitement at the thought. “She sells them at a stall in the farmers’ market, but she thought it would be good to extend things, you know? I have a few other people with a similar notion.”

“Is there nowhere else they can sell things?” Kei asks. It’s not mean, she thinks, but maybe a little curious.

“Mm, kind of? There’s a girl that asked if she could sell small knitted goods that has an etsy,” Hitoka tells him, almost absently. “And she tries to get a booth at festivals. Some of the stores around here will let people sell their stuff, but it’s really like the pharmacy and little boutiques? I think people just want to try something new.”

Kei hums and Hitoka keeps tugging them along, pointing at the shops she’s poked her head in and chatting about the people she’s met so far. It’s quiet on the street- everyone must be working or in the school nearby- and Hitoka is glad for it, glad that they got here a little earlier than expected.

_It’s okay_ , she tells herself when her heart flutters nervously. _It’s okay. Everything will be okay._

“It’s so quaint here,” Tadashi remarks, looking around. “Like Miyagi, but smaller. More open.”

Hitoka hums her agreement and ignores the wistful pain in her heart, thinks instead of how she has a _yard_ now instead of just a roof garden, how she’ll be able to use her magic a little bit more freely.

“I like it,” Hitoka says, voice absent even to her own ears. “It’s so…quiet. It makes me feel peaceful.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to find this place,” Kei mutters.

Hitoka can’t either, honestly. Well…she can’t even take credit for finding it, she guesses. It was magic and too sweet wine that pinpointed it on the map, her tipsy conscious that scribbled down the town name before she passed out. It had been a pleasant surprise to research it in the morning and find it- even if she was suffering from a light hangover.

She really hopes she was right to chase after it.

When the diner comes into view, Hitoka walks just a little bit faster to tug her friends toward it. Now that she’s moving around, she’s a bit more hungry than she had thought and she _really_ wants some of the cheese fries that’s on the menu.

There’s a small, pleased noise that comes from Kei when they walk into the diner and find that it’s mostly empty. Hitoka is pleased, too, and she’s even more pleased when she finds the waiter she’s most familiar with working. He waves a hand at her when he notices them and Hitoka quickly pulls Tadashi and Kei to the booth the man walks over to.

“Yachi-san,” Sayato greets with a smile. “Nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” she tells him in kind, genuinely. She sits herself on one side of the booth and waits until Kei and Tadashi are settled on the other before gesturing at them with a little wave and a smile. “These are my friends- Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They’re helping me move.”

Sayato eyes them and Hitoka catches the quick look of annoyance on Kei’s face, the way he _almost_ imperceptibly presses closer to Tadashi. Kei’s always been unfriendly to strangers, she knows, and she’s _so_ glad that Tadashi is friendly enough to make up for his boyfriend’s not so polite behavior with a sweet smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sayato tells them, absently sliding a pencil out from behind his ear. “And it’s nice to hear that you’re finally moving in, Yachi-san.”

Hitoka flushes at the attention, but finds herself smiling and she nods in agreement. Sayato takes a notepad from his apron pocket and taps his pencil against it before pressing into his waiter routine.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” he asks. “We’ve got Pepsi products.”

“Do you have lemonade?” Tadashi asks. Sayato nods and rattles off the _several_ different types they have and Hitoka hides a smile at the impressed look on Tadashi’s face. “Uh…the blueberry and raspberry kind, I guess?”

“I’ll take that, too,” Hitoka pipes up, reaching for the menus and handing them out to her friends. “I know I want a plate of cheese fries as well, please.”

Sayato nods, scribbling it down on his notepad, and Kei gives a flat order for water. The waiter drifts off and Hitoka smiles when the boys turn their attention to the menu, when Tadashi makes a pleased little noise when he finds the milkshake portion.

It’s a nice meal. Kei relaxes when he decides Sayato isn’t a pushy waiter and they both like the food the diner offers, they’re both happy to chow down on greasy burgers and chomp on fries with Hitoka lazily. She’s glad they decided to do this first, she thinks. It’s a good way to relax after such a long drive and before some heavy lifting.

Hitoka smiles around her straw as Tadashi chatters on about the classes he’ll be starting next month and spares a fond look at them both, tries to ignore the pang that’s echoing in her heart.

“-and it’s stupid that I’ll have to take it, right? What does that have to do with mechanical engineering anway? I mean-”

“Everyone has to take them.”

“I _know_ that, Tsukki. But it feels kind of stupid. Or a waste. Definitely a waste of money. I mean-”

_Magic_.

Hitoka blinks and twists her head to the side, confusion ringing through her. It’s rude to do so while Tadashi is talking and she _knows_ that, but Hitoka can’t help snapping her attention away from her friends when she catches a sudden, quick whiff of _magic_ in the air. She’s so rarely caught it before if it’s not her own and she stares wide eyed- almost frantic- around the diner in an effort to try to find who it’s floating off of.

But how can she _tell?_ It’s so faint and it’s gone almost as soon as she registers it and Hitoka finds herself frustrated when she whips her head around and can’t find the source. Did they _leave?_ There are a few scattered people walking around outside and there’s no way to tell who it could be.

Hitoka lets out a tiny, upset noise and doesn’t even realize it’s escaped her until Tadashi reaches over to touch her hand and grab her attention.

“Uh, Yacchan?” he asks, clearly confused and possibly worried.

“...sorry,” she mumbles, brows knitting together. She can’t even work up nervousness or embarrassment over being caught with all the frustration rocking through her. “I thought I saw someone I knew…”

“Here?” Kei asks.

Hitoka nods and she hates the lie, hates that she can’t tell them her truth. Magic is a secret, though, and she doesn’t want to lose friends over something they don’t even know is real.

…but how _frustrating_ is it that she couldn’t track the magic before it disappeared? If she could just _finally_ find someone else, things would be so much _easier_. She could have someone to talk to and she wouldn’t have to rely on just her father’s notes and uncertain research and- _ugh_.

Maybe she can find them? This _is_ a small town.

Hitoka sighs quietly and forces a smile on her face, pretends like she doesn’t catch both Tadashi and Kei raising their brows at her.

“I’m sorry,” she tells them, sincerely. “What were you saying?”

They both eye her, but Tadashi resumes his chatter after a short pause and Hitoka pushes her frustrations as forcefully away as she can.

* * *

Moving everything up takes a _terribly_ long time and is _terribly_ frustrating. Hitoka feels guilty whenever Kei or Tadashi swear and she quietly tells them to place her furniture in the most convenient places they’ll fit.

She can handle the rearranging later on- with a generous helping of runes.

More guilt piles onto her when Tadashi pinches his finger moving her bookshelf. For their part, both Kei and Tadashi wave off her apologies and fretting, but Hitoka still feels _bad_.

Which is exactly why she’s rushing to buy Nice Dinner Ingredients to make them something tasty as a reward- along with much needed toiletries for the bathroom and a few scattered things.

_This_ is the part of the move that’s thrown her off a little- she totally forgot that she would need things like _toilet paper_ and _hand soap_.

_Well_ , she thinks a little blithely as she pops into the small market, _at least all the utilities are on_.

And thank goodness for that- Hitoka wouldn’t know what she would do if night had fallen and she couldn’t at least provide light.

Hitoka groans to herself, quietly, and hurries through the market as quickly as she can. She’s only been here once or twice and she knows she’ll probably use the bigger one in the city nearby- _if_ she ever gets herself a car.

Which is something she should definitely look into as soon as she’s stable, Hitoka muses as she fills her basket up with this and that. She can practically walk anywhere she needs to in town and there _is_ a taxi service, but it would be nice to be able to travel longer distances at her discretion. She doesn’t want to have to rely on anyone and she most certainly doesn’t want to become a _burden_.

She’s only just now stopped feeling like one.

…mostly.

A sigh escapes her and Hitoka purses her lips, physically shaking her head as she shakes her thoughts away. She only needs to grab toilet paper, dish soap, and laundry detergent and then she should be good to go. She’ll have to come back in the morning to pick up a few things for cleansing purposes, but that’s okay.

She just needs to go back so she can take care of Tadashi and Kei. Who knows when she’ll get to be with them like this again?

Oh, that’s a thought that hurts.

Hitoka feels her bottom lip wobble and she swallows to push back any tears, decides to make a detour over to the very small liquor aisle.

She could make her own liqueur at home, she tells herself in an effort to think of anything _but_ painful goodbyes. Everything is so fresh here and it would be nice. She’s gotten pretty good at it, she thinks, and- even if she can’t sell it in her store-, it could make for a nice gift or treat for herself. Maybe she can give a bottle to Ikejiri?

She really should find a way to thank him for his help. She’s paying- paid- him, yes. But it was still so incredibly kind and _patient_ of him to keep an eye on her gardens for so long. She knows it must have been irritating at times or _boring_ and she really should find something nice to do for him.

Maybe she can set up some nice, subtle wards on his farm. Nothing too much, of course, but something to help keep away crows or anything pesky. She would need to actually do something he can _know_ about, too, but that could be a nice start…

…maybe. She needs to think.

Hitoka adds a bottle of plum wine to her already heavy shopping basket and heads toward the register.

The person working doesn’t care about her and _honestly_ seems three seconds away from falling asleep. There’s something _off_ about the way they smell- like cotton candy and something rotten hidden underneath- and Hitoka really, really hopes they don’t notice when she sniffs the air.

It’s strange.

Strange, but not magic. (She thinks.) Not like the (very few) spirits she’s ran into, either. It doesn’t _feel_ like a human smell and some horrible part of her hopes this doesn’t belong to this person’s natural odor- that scent would be _very_ unfair for someone to be stuck with.

It’s not her worry, Hitoka tries to tell herself as she takes back her change. Whatever it is isn’t her worry and if she’s going to focus on anything _odd_ it should be the _actual_ magic she caught scent of earlier. That’s more important than the possibly unfortunate b.o. that this stranger is carrying.

…Hitoka still makes note of their name-tag and tries to dedicate their appearance to memory.

Just in case.

The walk back home (new home! Will it ever get easier thinking of it as one?) is, thankfully, without incident and doesn’t bring her into the path of any rogue magic or people with strange smells. She climbs the stairs to her apartment and Tadashi opens her door and, goodness, it feels so domestic with the way Kei’s music is playing through his phone and how the pair of them have already started to unpack her kitchen boxes for her.

They didn’t have to do that. They should have just _rested_ like she had asked.

“It’s so we can eat faster,” Kei tells her when he notices the look on her face. That’s a lie, though, and Hitoka _knows_ they’re being sweet.

Hitoka swallows around the lump in her throat and nods, walks over and places her bags on the counter.

“Thank you,” she mumbles to them. A deep breath is needed before she continues on and she offers a smile their way as she starts to unpack the toiletries she had bought. “Here, I got some stuff. You two should shower while I start cooking.”

Tadashi happily jumps on that and Hitoka smiles as he wanders off, arms filled with various bottles. Kei doesn’t join him with the excuse of hooking up Hitoka’s tv for her and the two of them go about their tasks quietly.

Kei isn’t really a talker when it comes to his feelings, but Hitoka _does_ appreciate the alone time with him.

She’s not sure when she’ll get to have it again.

Hitoka swallows back tears- _again_ \- and glances into the living room portion of her flat. Kei’s managed to hang her tv up pretty nicely on the wall, actually, and she smiles when he takes a step back to eye it shrewdly.

“Thank you,” she calls out to him, maybe a bit too soft. Kei looks back at her and Hitoka only just _barely_ keeps from sniffling. “For- for everything.”

Hitoka catches his lips pressing together before he looks away from her and smiles despite the sting in her eyes when he pushes his glasses up and tries to hide the pink in his cheeks.

“Don’t you start that too,” Kei mutters, almost too quiet to hear. “Yamaguchi’s already a mess and I can’t deal with _both_ of you blubbering.”

Hitoka huffs, but it’s fond and the way Kei can’t quite look at her is very telling.

“Come here,” she tells him, setting down her spoon. Kei shuffles in his spot, fidgeting almost unnoticeably. “Please?”

He huffs, quietly, and walks over to her, stopping a few steps away. Hitoka closes the space between them and wraps her arms around him- not too tightly- and buries her face in his chest. It takes a moment, but Kei wraps his arms around her too and Hitoka sniffles against him.

“Don’t let Tadashi get into too much trouble,” she mumbles to him. “And don’t stress yourself out too much when you go back. You _better_ eat right even if I’m not there. You both scared me last semester…”

“What are you,” Kei mutters to her, a hand sliding up to pet her hair, “my mom?”

_Mom_.

Oh, god, she _misses_ her mom.

Hitoka sniffles again, louder, and Kei swears quietly. He presses her into his chest a bit more and Hitoka trembles as his fingers knot into her hair.

“...sorry,” he whispers.

Hitoka shakes her head and she curls her fingers into the back of his shirt, tries to pull herself together. It’s still too early in the night to break down and they haven’t even touched the wine yet.

She needs to wait until later to cry.

“Just- just take care of yourself,” Hitoka tells him- demands. Her voice comes out muffled and thick and snotty, but she can’t care too much. “Promise me.”

“Hitoka-”

“ _Promise me_.”

Kei sighs and Hitoka relaxes with the way his fingers card through her hair. He pats her back, just a little awkward, and then there’s another sigh, a rub she suspects is supposed to be comforting.

“I promise,” he mumbles to her.

Hitoka nods and she sniffles again as she lets Kei back away. He’s not good with this sort of thing solo and she’s not going to make him be her support system right now.

“Did you and Tadashi find the sleeping rolls?” Hitoka asks, turning back to the stove and rubbing her eyes.

“...yeah,” Kei mumbles in confirmation. She hears him walk away and stays quiet while he pulls up his walls again, lets him slide back into a persona less vulnerable. “They’re on your bed, for now.”

“Thank you,” she tells him. “I’ll make sure everything is cozy before we rest.”

Kei hums in response and Hitoka tries to concentrate on the meal, pushes the food around absently as she stirs and draws runes in it while she cooks. She’s not sure if it truly does anything, but she read somewhere before that it can be beneficial and it can’t hurt to try, at least.

Health. Protect. Luck. Strength.

Hitoka traces runes and Kei hooks up her tv. When Tadashi is done, Kei takes his turn in the shower and then it’s her and Tadashi all alone.

She expects him to say something, but all he really does is come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Some of his wet hair brushes against her cheeks when he leans down to kiss the top of her head, but Hitoka doesn’t mind that.

And she doesn’t mind when he begins to cry. She doesn’t mind when she begins to cry.

It’s not enough and she knows it, but she sniffles her way through cooking and Tadashi sniffles while clinging to her and they’re both able to get ahold of themselves by the time Kei wanders out from the bathroom.

“You’re both so emotional,” Kei huffs, quietly fond in his own little way.

“You’re going to be emotional too once I shove wine down your throat,” Tadashi mumbles back in an almost threat, almost a little pouty as he drifts away from Hitoka.

“Not too much,” Hitoka chides. “You both have to drive back tomorrow.”

Tadashi huffs and flaps a hand in her general direction and Hitoka can’t help the twitch of a smile on her lips. She’s ready for them all to drink a little too much and wake up feeling a bit poorly in the morning.

It’s time to say goodbye, after all, and none of them are particularly good at it.

* * *

“-and you should have seen his face when he found out. You know he’s a fuckin’ crybaby, but I swear he coulda drowned someone in his tears. And he was wearin’ that _dress_ \- oh my god, it was perfect.”

Hitoka snorts and she giggles along with Tadashi, laughing so hard that she topples herself into Kei’s lap. Kei huffs down at her, but he’s not pulling his scowl-y routine and Hitoka beams up at his pink cheeks and vaguely unfocused eyes.

They _might_ have gone out again to get another bottle of wine.

“You’re so lucky,” Hitoka whines, reaching up and poking at the tip of his nose. “I always- I always wanted an older brother.”

“You can have him,” Kei tells her, swaying a little before nipping at her fingertip. He catches it, and then drags his teeth along with just enough pressure to make her lashes flutter. He grins drunkenly when her already pink cheeks flare and lets it go, the tip of his tongue glancing along her digits side. “I’ll trade him to you for your book collection.”

“Oh, but I _need_ those,” Hitoka protests in a mumble, letting her arm flop back down to cover her forehead. “What if, um…what if I make you dinner every day for a year?”

“I think you’d actually have to be near us for that.”

Oh. Oh, no. Oh, no- he’s right. She would have to be near them and she’s so far from them now and how is she _ever_ going to make sure they’re eating right and what is she going to do without them and- and-

Hitoka starts bawling the same moment Tadashi does.

She pushes herself up from Kei’s lap, but still remains half-draped over it as she flops herself over to cry on Tadashi. He’s forced down when she loops her arms around his neck and they both cry harder when their foreheads smack into each other. Kei’s hand lands on Hitoka’s back to pat it awkwardly and she sniffles, turning her head to peek up at him. It’s hard to tell with tears blurring her vision, but she thinks Kei’s eyes are just a bit shiny.

And now she’s crying even harder.

“Don’t cry, Yacchan,” Tadashi blubbers out, rubbing his face into her hair. “We can- we can see each other and it’ll- it’ll be okay.”

His voice cracks on _okay_ and they both cling to each other tighter.

“Bed,” Kei orders quickly, voice clunky as he tries to distract them. “I’m not…’m not haulin’ your asses up there when you pass out.”

“You love my ass,” Tadashi mumbles, still rubbing his face into Hitoka’s hair. Even as she sniffles, she vaguely hopes he’s not getting snot in it.

Kei mutters something that suspiciously sounds like “both your asses” and it gets Hitoka crying hard enough her shoulders shake. Kei huffs and she’s the first one he clumsily hauls up onto the bed. Tadashi follows after and then Kei settles behind her and, really, her bed is too small for this.

But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hitoka whines and buries her face against Tadashi’s chest, gets torn between clinging to him and pressing back against Kei when his arm wraps around her waist. Kei isn’t nearly as touchy with her as Tadashi is and Hitoka has _no idea_ when she’s going to get cuddles from him again.

That thought has her weeping and Kei curls over her a little, offers comfort quietly.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna miss you two,” she manages through a clogged throat. “I can’t- I can’t _ever_ repay you and-”

“You don’t have to repay anythin’,” Kei mumbles to her, cutting her off and ignoring her whine. His lips find her hair and Hitoka shivers, digs her fingers more firmly into Tadashi’s shirt. “Stop bein’ stupid.”

Her whine is a little more petulant than sad this time. She thinks she can feel him smile against her and she presses back into his chest for more contact. His hand rubs against her belly until she squirms and then comes to rest on her hip, thumb dipping under her shirt to smooth against her skin.

Kei isn’t touchy with her often, but he’s _very_ touchy when he is.

Though, he hasn’t been this touchy since _that_ night.

Hitoka’s cheeks color past inebriation at the thought and she lets out a soft noise when Tadashi’s lips find her forehead.

Will this be a repeat of that night? They haven’t really talked about it since it happened and the pain here isn’t as bad as it was back then, but _god_ does she want to cling and melt against them, soak up their presence as much as she possibly can.

Tadashi kisses her forehead again and his lips slide just a bit lower.

“Friends help each other,” he mumbles against her. Kei squeezes her hip as if to punctuate his words and Hitoka feels her lashes flutter. “There’s no need for _paying back_.”

“But…”

She trails off, voice too soft, and Tadashi’s hand fumbles to tilt her head up. His lips find the bridge of her nose and it’s really hard not to squirm then.

“You helped us with our bullshit,” Tadashi tells her. “So let us help you be happy.”

And then he’s kissing her and Kei’s hand is rubbing over her waist and Hitoka is still crying, but she’s feeling more warm.

“Gonna miss you,” she whines to him, right against his lips when he ends the kiss. “Both- both of you. You’re- you’re my _best_ friends. What am I…what am I gonna do with you?”

“You’re not without us,” Tadashi huffs, pecking another kiss to her lips. “We can visit. You can visit. We can text and call and everything- everything will be _okay_.”

His voice tilts into whiny near the end, though, and he sniffles just as much as he does.

“So emotional,” Kei grumbles into Hitoka’s hair. His hand stays on her stomach, fingers splayed, and he gently keeps her against him when she tries to press into his touch. “Get…get ahold of yourselves.”

“Like you’re not choked up too,” Tadashi shoots at him in an almost snap. Kei makes a noncommittal noise and Tadashi sighs, moving so he can nose against Hitoka’s wet cheek. “Don’t wanna cry, though. Want this…want this to be good for us.”

Hitoka nods, because she agrees and because she really wants to not cry anymore until she has the privacy to be a _complete_ mess instead of just _kind of_ a mess. Tadashi seems to think of it as permission to continue and he kisses her again, lips wet from tears.

They all fall into each other after that. It’s drunken and it’s fumbled, but there’s no questions or words other than mumbles of each other’s name and a few quiet pleas and reassurances. It’s like how it was _that_ night, but less desperate and Hitoka is overwhelmed by how soft it dips into.

“Nnn- Kei, _Kei!_ ”

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

“You’re so fucking good. _So_ good. Fucking- _shit_ , _Hitoka_!”

“ _Ta- Tadashi!_ ”

After it’s all done and they’re worn out, they collapse into a messy heap. Kei stays inside her and Tadashi cuddles close, one lanky leg thrown over her hip so he has contact with them both. Hitoka is too tired to speak and too sleepy to do anything but yawn and they all slowly, slowly drift off to sleep together.

* * *

“Are you _sure_ you two are okay?”

“Hitoka, we’re _fine_.”

“But-”

“ _Fine_.”

Hitoka presses her lips together and eyes her friends, tries desperately to keep her eyes from growing wet. Goodbyes were given last night. (Sort of. Does a threesome count?) They all need to keep it together- at least until they can be alone.

“Drive safe,” she tells them, trying to be firm but not bossy. “And…let me know when you get home?”

“We will,” Tadashi promises. He brushes his hair from his face and Hitoka flushes when she catches the faint bruise she left on his neck. “Let us know if you need anything. And take pictures for us! I want to see you put your store together!”

Hitoka nods and they all stay quiet and just a little awkward. Kei still turns the most _endearing_ shade of pink whenever their eyes meet and Hitoka knows her own cheeks flush scarlet.

Waking up to him pulling out of her was _embarrassing_. The noise she made from it was even _more_ embarrassing. The way Tadashi had snickered sleepily at them both was the _most_ embarrassing.

And people say Kei is the mean one.

“We should go,” Kei finally says, almost a little quiet. He still won’t really look at her. That’s okay.

“See you soon?” Tadashi tells her, sounding just a bit uncertain.

Hitoka takes a deep breath that ends up more than a little shaky and she offers them a nod, a wobbling smile.

“See you soon,” she confirms.

Another half moment of awkwardness and then Hitoka gives in and throws herself at them for one last hug. There may be a few tears and they all- Kei included- may hold each other a little too tight, but it’s better than leaving with a just a hand wave and a smile.

Hitoka pulls away when she thinks she can handle it and she swipes at her eyes, sniffling but letting her lips curl up a little sadly. There are no more words and Tadashi and Kei pile into the moving van, pull away without a look back.

Oh, she is going to _miss_ them.

Hitoka rubs her eyes and shakes her head as if it can shake the melancholy out of her chest. She can cry later- will _definitely_ cry later. She should…she should focus on other things now. Her apartment needs to be put together and she want to refresh as many wards as she can tonight. Ikejiri is stopping by for his final payment and she wants to _try_ to bolster her larder just a little bit more. Tomorrow she can focus on the shop and start putting everything together and she’ll be _fine_. She’ll be _fine_.

She has to be.

Hitoka sniffles and turns to her new home, smiles through her tears and marches onward to her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to post something. It's been ages and this has been collecting dust in the WIP pile for a long, long time. If I update it, it's going to take a while.


End file.
